tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to the Alternate Dimension
Kaitlin and friends must return to the other dimension to save Hailey and Mikayla from becoming Alec's slaves. Episode Summary In the alternate dimension, Alec is still in shambles about their last loss to Kaitlin and her puny friends. One of the cows can't believe they all turned into superheroes so quickly. Alec feels a revenge attack is necessary. He won't be needing his cows for this. All the cows begin to cry. One hopes they're not being replaced. Alec says they are, just for today. A robotic cow army will be taking their place today. He sends out the robot cows into Kaitlin's dimension, where hopefully the attack will go successfully. In reality, it's a beautiful summer day. You couldn't ask for a more perfect day. Just then, a portal opens, and the cow robots attack. Everyone screams in terror. Elsewhere, Hailey and Mikayla are enjoying their day in serenity. Just then, a cow robot swipes them up and takes them back to the alternate dimension. Alec is surprised to see the two girls pop in. He's fine with it, however, because he can now use them as his personal servants. Hailey isn't sure what's going on, and she knows they're going to need help. Mikayla suggests calling Kaitlin. Hailey wonders why. Mikayla says Kaitlin has been heroic on numerous occasions. She reminds Hailey of the times where the Fateful Five invaded, when she had to fight that Roger kid, and last Valentine's Day where everyone suddenly hated each other. Hailey remembers now and she calls Kaitlin. Kaitlin receives Hailey's call. Hailey tells her what happened, and Kaitlin gathers up a gang of her friends to go into Alec's dimension. Shannon thinks this rescue is great and all, but she wonders how they're supposed to get there. Anna feels as if the robotics people have a portal. To there luck, they stumble upon Joe, testing a portal in town. Kaitlin asks Joe if they can use the portal to get to the other dimension. Joe allows them, even though there's no such alternate dimension. Katie drags Joe inside so he can see the alternate dimension himself. Joe is in shock when he sees the dimension with his own eyes. Meanwhile, in reality, Allison and Becca spot the portal on. Allison thinks they should turn it off before any trouble is caused. Joe watches the portal close behind them and now realizes they're doomed. Alec is surprised to see Kaitlin and her friends. The cows all gasp too. The robots emote and explode. Alec is mad because he spent this month's alimony on that armada. But Alec says they're too late because their friends are now his slaves. All the girls, and Joe, gasp in horror as they see Hailey and Mikayla under Alec's control. Hailey is clipping Alec's nails while Mikayla prepares him an ice cream sundae. Katie thinks that the sundae looks good. Kaitlin says it's time for Alec to go down. One of the cows chimes in and wants to pick the theme for the fight. Alec and Kaitlin are both confused, but they allow it. The cow tries a pirate theme, a western theme, and a superhero theme. He likes the superhero one better. Kaitlin does too, because this way she can be Super Kaitlin. All of her friends acquire their super powers as well. Alec considers getting new minions. All of Kaitlin's friends gang up and Alec and beat him up. Olivia thinks this is kinda fun. Casha missed using these powers. Alec thinks this is unfair. One cow says life isn't fair sometimes. He says to look at Matthew McConaughey's life for instance. Alec wonders what that's supposed to mean. The cow doesn't know either. While the girls fight, Joe works on bringing Hailey and Mikayla back to reality. Hailey and Mikayla are now back to normal, and they thank Joe immensely. The girls finish off Alec and send him to alternate dimension prison. Tori wonders how they're supposed to get back to their dimension now. Joe is already on it. He calls Allison and yells at her for closing the portal and tells her to reopen it. Allison does so, and everyone returns home. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * The fourth episode with a 45-minute time slot Trivia * Alec is still mad about the turnout of events in "The Kaitlin Movie 2" * Mikayla mentions the events of "Straight Outta School", "Shining Like a Diamond", and "Anti-Love" * The "Bowser's Galaxy Generator" remix from ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games ''is heard when the girls get Hailey's call * Three different themes are heard when the cow picks the battle theme: ** "Oyster Girls" from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''for the pirate theme ** An instrumental of "Howdy From Tumbleweed Town" from "Savannah's Ballad" for the western theme ** "The Lineman" from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''for the superhero theme * "Cartoon Sting 1" from ''SpongeBob Squarepants ''can be heard when Joe calls Allison Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles